Speak No Evil
by elleran1969
Summary: A witch casts a spell on Dean making him cute and cuddly sort of now Sam has to take care of him humour and comfort more to come if liked. Upgraded rating for swearing and we're gonna get some violence now.
1. Chapter 1

Speak No Evil

"Oh shiii…eek?" the small creature looked at the witch who was laughing her bitch head off at him. Goddamnit what was he gonna do now for Christ's sake." So he did the only thing he could and jumped the old bat biting her nose as hard as he could.

She screamed as the blood dripped from her abused nose and Sam who had been briefly unconscious staggered behind her and stabbed her right through the heart.

Dean let out a cry of triumph and jumped into his brothers arms unable to restrain himself, Sam flung him instinctively away and he bounced off the mantle and landed on a chair screeching at his brother incoherently.

"Dean Dean where are you?" Sam was searching the room for him Dean chattered wildly and waved his arms at Sam finally he went over to Sam and looked him straight in the eye.

Sam was getting frantic looking for Dean and this damn monkey kept getting in his face, but when it came up to him and looked straight in his face he noticed it properly.

It had a tiny outfit on that looked exactly like what Dean had been wearing, he looked in puzzlement and then as the small ape held out a miniature version of Dean's pendant he gasped with horror.

"Dean is that you?" he spoke softly his voice shaking.

The monkey nodded and then smacked himself in the head giving a huge sigh, Dean was getting seriously pissed off.

The witch was dead surely that should have broken the spell, he wanted to scream and squeal with frustration it was only his human mind keeping him from doing what his ape body wanted.

"Oh crap."

Sam was shaking his head he didn't know whether to laugh or cry, Dean was adorable he thought he was probably a capuchin by the looks of him the same as the little guy in "Night at the Museum". Cute but some decent sized teeth too, why did this sort of shit always happen to him and Dean, one crapfest after another.

Sam thought for a moment and then reached out to Dean, Dean grabbed his hand and swung himself onto Sam's shoulder chattering in his ear.

"Ok dude just chill I'll call Bobby he'll know what to do, just don't bite me alright." Sam tried to keep his voice calm he did not want to freak Dean out especially with his sharp teeth that close to his ear.

"You damned idjits how could you let her get the drop on you like that?"

Bobby was snapping down the phone at them Sam rolled his eyes briefly and waited for the tirade to end, Dean grabbed at the phone and started squeaking fiercely into it.

"Alright Dean just give me a bit of time I'll ring you back when I have somethin'." Bobby abruptly hung up and Sam smiled even as a monkey Dean seemed to get his own way.

"Ok Dean come on lets get back to the motel and go to bed I seriously need some shut eye."

As Sam drove Dean continued to chitter to himself Sam started to think maybe this was just a residual effect of wearing a monkey suit and his brother probably did not even know he was doing it.

At one point an ACDC song came on the radio and before he could stop him Dean had cranked the volume right up and was practically bouncing all over the car.

Dean knew he was behaving strangely but could not stop himself the monkey persona was hard to control and combined with his own love of the music playing he just lost control.

"Dean enough!" yelled Sam pulling over to the side of the road and turning off the car, Dean had pulled a chunk of Sam's hair in his excitement.

"Dean you need to settle down no more radio ok." Sam looked hard at the little monkey which seemed to be unable to look him in the eye. Dean nodded apologetically and gestured to the seat indicating he would sit still, Sam looked over at the little monkey beside him sitting contritely with it's hands in it's lap.

He was so adorable Sam couldn't not help cracking a goofy smile. Dean looked up and noticing his brothers expression bared his teeth at him.

"OK sorry but you know you are kinda cute." Sam tried to stop smiling as he pulled out.

Dean gave a little growl then because he was still Dean he did preen just a little bit even as a monkey he still had it.

The next morning Bobby rang with some news, when a witch died her spells would all start to come undone over time with the oldest spells first so as the monkey spell was her last that would undo the last.

As the witch had been pretty old her spells may take a few weeks before they all shrivelled up.

Sam sighed and looked over at his brother who was peeling an orange with a look of concentration on his little face.

"Hey Dean it looks good Bobby says it will probably only be a few weeks till the spell wears off." Sam was trying to put a positive spin on the situation but Dean was not buying it he threw a piece of orange straight at Sam's face hitting him in the eye, leapt across the room and started pounding on the floor.

As Sam wiped the orange from his face he couldn't help a little grin even though he felt sorry for Dean he thought it might be kinda fun to look after his big brother for a change even if it was in monkey form.

"Come on Dean how about we go out for a walk or something take your mind off it." Sam asked.

Dean looked over at him and nodded then pointed to the bathroom, Sam watched bemused as he went into the bathroom and closed the door.

The next thing he heard was the flush and then a tap running, he tried to get the image of a capuchin version of Dean using the John out of his head but he was not very successful.

He heard a knock and opened the door to let out the tiny Dean who came sauntering into the room adjusting his little jeans, before taking a leap onto Sammy's shoulder and chittering into his ear. Dean imperiously pointed at the door and tapped Sam on the head.

"Bossy Dean, ok then let's get some breakfast." Sam walked out of the room with his brother on his shoulder.

_Ok I got the idea for this from E tonight they had the cutest capuchin on the show from The Hangover 2 and yes Night at the Museum. Watching her antics I just thought what a cute monkey Dean would make. So if you want anymore Monkey Dean please review._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As they headed towards the diner Dean started to sift through Sam's hair absentmindedly, Sam decided that since it was keeping Dean relatively quiet he would not mention it. That is until he suddenly felt a tiny monkey finger in his ear, he gave a yelp and a small jump causing to Dean to latch onto his ear to stop from falling, Sam turned his face to Dean.

"Look Dean the hair is ok but just keep your fingers out of my ears ok?"

Dean chattered apologetically at his brother he felt embarrassed why couldn't he keep himself under control, the urge to pick and fiddle was becoming a compulsion. As they entered the diner a staff member headed straight towards them.

"Uh Sir you can't bring that monkey in here." She looked at Dean with some trepidation as he seemed to be baring his teeth at her, little did she know he was trying his best to give her his "Well hello!" smile.

Sam sighed he should have thought of that but he had never really had much to do with animals and besides this was his brother not really a monkey at all.

"Right sorry look can I just order to go and maybe sit outside?" Sam asked giving her a soulful look.

"Well I dunno he doesn't bite does he?" She asked nervously.

"No way he's a really good boy, hey Deanie shake the nice ladies hand show her how good you are." Sam grinned at Dean mischievously

"Oh boy brother are you gonna pay for this later." Dean thought to himself as he put out his little paw and gently shook the young woman's hand.

She grinned at the boys, "Oh ok then you can sit at one of the outside tables, he is very cute aren't you Deanie?" she said to Dean in syrupy tones.

He waved cheekily at her and reached forward patting her briefly on the chest, she laughed as Sam told him off.

"It's ok I'm sure he doesn't know any better." She said to Sam.

"Yeah sure thanks. I'll have the special and Dean here can have a fruit salad please." Sam couldn't believe his brother even as a monkey girls made excuses for his appalling behaviour, it gave him a headache.

As they sat down Sam decided to lay down a few ground rules.

"Ok no more inappropriate touching, grabbing or feeling man you got it?" Sam was using a stern big brother voice he had learnt from Dean himself.

Dean looked at him for a moment then sticking out his tongue blew a huge raspberry right in his brothers face.

"Eww gross Dean cut that out!" Sam sputtered as he wiped monkey saliva off himself.

Dean Chattered happily well that had gotten Sam back for the Deanie act earlier at least, now about that fruit salad he would be damned if he was going to eat rabbit food or monkey food or whatever.

When the food came out Dean made an immediate grab at Sam's egg and before he could stop him had slipped up onto the diner's roof with most of the egg dripping from his fingers as Sam watched.

"Dean would you get down here please you might as well have the rest of this I'm not eating it now."

When the waitress came back out she was astonished to see the little monkey using a knife and fork getting through bacon and eggs while the gigantic young owner was eating the fruit salad.

Sam looked at her surprised expression and thought about explaining but then he realised he would probably be doing a lot of explaining about Dean over the next few weeks so if it wasn't too bad he shouldn't even bother.

"Nice salad." Was all he said to her Dean chattered politely nodding his head in appreciation at his food she giggled and continued serving.

"Ok just don't overdo the food until we check out what your diet should be ok, the eggs are probably alright but I am not sure about the bacon."

Dean looked at him head slightly tilted before nodding he ate all the egg and hash brown leaving most of the bacon.

They spent the day just wandering the town with Dean attracting attention wherever they went, soon Sam noticed Dean did not seem to mind. And after being told for the tenth time how adorable he was he started to do a few little tricks waving, pulling faces, doing something above Sam's head that always got a laugh although Sam could not see what it was.

Sam did not mind the attention if it kept Dean distracted he did not want his brother getting too distressed by this whole situation he just wanted to try and keep him happy.

After picking up some dinner they went back to their motel room and Sam googled Dean's species.

"Well Dean you are a capuchin they are very intelligent, tool users and omnivorous so you can eat most things. Look at this they did a study once to see if capuchins could understand the concept of money, and they did start to swap services for cash. Hmph one of them even became a prostitute, boy they are smart, just promise me you won't go on the game bro."

Sam pretended to look seriously at his brother before the indignant expression on Dean's face cracked him up.

Dean picked up one of the nuts he had been eating and threw it with deadly accuracy right between Sam's eyes.

"Ow! Hey just kidding man, you know I'll take care of you." Sam was still laughing even as he rubbed his forehead.

Dean slouched off in disgust he had had enough of this, as he walked into the bathroom he slammed the door behind him. After a few minutes Sam heard a flush followed by a splash and a lot of screeching.

He jumped up and flung the door open, just to see Dean flailing soaking wet in the toilet bowl. As he grabbed his dripping brother Sam knew he had to restrain himself from cracking up Dean seriously had his teeth out and looked ready to do some major damage.

"Ok Dean you're alright," he placed Dean gently on the bench and began filling the sink with water. "I think you better have a wash man that was pretty nasty."

Dean was squawking venomously but lifted himself into the sink grabbing the soap he began scrubbing every part of himself vigorously.

After his bath Sam helped him dry off and Dean was seriously puffy hair fluffed up everywhere Sam had to restrain himself from picking him up and just cuddling him he really was the cutest thing.

That night Sam gazed at his brother curled up on his pillow whole body resting on it with his blankets tucked up, and decided that for all the times Dean had taken care of him he just had to make sure this went as smoothly as possible for him.

"It's ok Dean I've got your back." He whispered softly before drifting off to sleep in preparation for another day with King Kong junior.

_Hi Thanks to all my lovely reviewers and those that faved this story I think I can keep going with this if you like. Oh and the facts on Capuchins are true they are such amazing animals._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Dean seemed to have gotten over his "incident" from the night before and Sam was careful not to mention it, until he realised Dean had nothing dry to wear.

"Uh Dean look those clothes from last night need a proper wash and I don't really have anything else for you, do you mind going without? Afterall you know you are a monkey, people don't expect clothes." Sam smiled hoping Dean would be ok with it.

Dean looked at Sam and bared his teeth shaking his head vehemently.

"Right, well I'll just go to the store and see what I can find then." Sam headed out the door while Dean turned on the kettle and started making himself a coffee.

"Wow my life is beyond weird." Sam spoke softly to himself.

When Sam returned Dean was drinking the coffee and reading the newspaper, he looked quizzically at Sam.

"Here you go dude this is all I could get." He passed over the miniature overalls to his brother.

Dean looked at them and back at Sam.

"Yeah I know but that was the only male outfit they had that small all the rest were dresses, so sorry man it's them or nothing."

Dean sighed and put on the tiny blue overalls with a small red t shirt he jumped up and looked at himself in the mirror for a moment before shrugging and leaping onto Sam's shoulder and getting comfortable.

When they arrived at the diner the same waitress was there but this time she smiled as she came towards the boys.

"Hi there" she said to Sam before turning to Dean.

"And hello to you Deanie, don't you look nice today." She spoke to him in those baby tones again.

Dean looked her up and down she was pretty cute, petite with a brown bob, dark brown eyes and everything else in the right place, he decided to have some fun.

Dropping off his brother he quickly climbed up her leg till he was on her shoulder she had squealed a little but was now looking thrilled to have the cute little customer there.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam was taken aback especially when Dean looked at him calmly before running his fingers through the young woman's hair.

Sam looked at the waitresses name tag, " Audra are you ok with him there?" he asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine he really is a sweetie do you boys want the same as yesterday?" She was patting Dean gently as she spoke.

"I'll have the salad and some yoghurt, Dean can have eggs." Sam replied watching his brother waiting for a moment he could grab him without too much fuss.

Dean squeaked at Sam and shook his head indicating to his mouth, Sam sighed "Ok Audra bring out one slice of bacon for Dean as well please."

Dean nodded and gently swinging down Audra taking the scenic route of course, he then headed to one of the tables.

Audra laughed, "That was amazing it's like you two totally understand each other."

"Yeah well years of practice," replied Sam with a smile before heading over to Dean.

"Dean we talked about the touching dude just be careful who you do it to ok."

Sam was careful to lean out of Dean's raspberry blowing range as he said this so he spoke a little louder than he should have.

The folks at the neighbouring table gave him an amused look nothing like a young giant having a conversation with a tiny monkey to make your day.

"Oh great," Sam winced after noticing them noticing him. "I'll probably get locked away if people see me talking to you this way."

Dean grinned at him and twirled his finger next to his head in the universal sign of the screwy, Sam couldn't help chuckling at the sight.

"You know if this were permanent we could get you a job in the movies." Sam said to him with a grin.

Dean thought about it for a minute and then with a smirk he nodded and gave a little bow, what the hey he was a monkey sometimes he just felt like doing this stuff.

Sam couldn't believe monkey Dean was priceless even more of a show off than his human persona and certainly just as much of a flirt (not exactly the word Sam was thinking) if that was possible.

When Audra came back with their meal Dean chattered a simian thankyou before taking her hand and kissing it.

She left giggling again while Sam just rolled his eyes, Dean had decided if he had to be an ape he was gonna have some fun with it.

"Listen Dean how about we head to Bobby's while we wait for the spell to break, I can do some research and you can well…" Sam scratched his head and looked vague.

Dean nodded heading to Bobby's was probably best, he could not exactly have his brothers back in his condition, Bobby would be able to look after Sam while he was out of action.

Knowing the way his brother thought Sam realised why Dean had agreed so easily, maybe when he was forty his brother might consider him an adult capable of taking care of himself, but he kinda doubted it.

So after checking out of the hotel they stopped in at the diner to pick up some food to go, Audra was sad to see them go and gave Dean an extra piece of pie.

He squeaked at her and jumping on her shoulder gave her a kiss on the cheek, Sam just shook his head at his wayward brother and waved her off with a smile as they got into the car.

"Ok Dean if you're done lets' go see what Bobby thinks of you in your monkey suit."

Dean perched himself on the top of the seat and gave a forward ho signal and off they went down the road together.

_Now onto Bobby's a few people have faved would love some more reviews or ideas for what can happen with monkey boy at Bobby's._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two days on the road with his brother had never been quite so trying, they couldn't really talk but Dean could still chatter incessantly which he did, and it was slowly driving Sam nuts.

At one point Sam could not take it any more stopping the car at the next gas station he told Dean he had to get a coffee and disappeared for fifteen minutes, when he came back to his relief Dean had fallen asleep.

That gave him respite for a couple of hours before Dean was up chattering wildly, jumping around the car and playing with the radio again.

When they finally arrived at Bobby's Sam was seriously frazzled and Dean was bouncing out of his skin from being in the car for so long. The trip which would have been nothing to human Dean seemed very stressful for his simian alter ego.

"Hey Bobby you home?" the slight stress in Sam's voice had the older man moving quite quickly to the door, he knew they were coming but was still shocked when he actually saw them.

"Well if it ain't The Empire State building with his own King Kong." Bobby was looking at Dean sitting on Sam's shoulder as he spoke.

When he opened the door Dean practically flew across grabbing his cap and hightailing to the top of a bookshelf.

"Hey ya idjit what are you doin' give me back ma hat." Bobby yelled at the monkey.

Sam rubbed his hand over his eyes, "Dean come here and give Bobby his hat dude you're aping out again."

Dean stopped chattering at them and scratched his head for a moment before climbing back onto Sam and handing the cap back to Bobby.

"Sorry Bobby he just kind of loses it every now and then, like the monkey takes over he can't really help it." Sam spoke tiredly.

Bobby watched as Dean began to absently search Sam's hair for god knows what, he looked at Sam quizzically. Sam pulled a face shrug that seemed to indicate well whatcha gonna do, it keeps him quiet.

"Ok well come on in and Dean no more monkey business, here Sam you look knocked out you go have some sleep I'll watch Clyde here." Bobby indicated Dean

Dean smiled his appreciation at the reference to one of his favourite Eastwood flicks. It would be so much easier if he was an orang like Clyde at least then he could be of some use instead of this squirrelly little thing.

Sam gratefully handed Dean over before heading upstairs and flopping straight down on one of Bobby's spare beds he was out like a light in seconds.

"Well boy what are we gonna do with you now?" Bobby asked Dean.

Dean tilted his head and pointed at the whiskey across the room Booby laughed, "Well I see you haven't changed that much."

When Sam woke up later that evening he walked into the living room and had a brief moment of surreal non existence, after all nobody's life could really be this weird.

There sitting at a table was his monkey brother holding a very small whiskey and playing checkers with his surrogate father.

"Um so who's winning." He asked grabbing the bottle and pouring a much needed drink for himself.

Dean grinned at him before taking another sip from what Sam could now see was a tiny souvenir shot glass with "Greetings from Nova Scotia" on it.

"Shutup monkeyboy you bin cheatin' I'm sure of it." Bobby responded.

Dean whistled and shook his head vehemently, Sam sighed and took a long swig this could end badly he turned and headed back to bed.

The next day Dean was a cranky monkey he had a headache, an upset stomach and he was frustrated with this whole pile of crap, he really felt like biting someone.

So when Sam walked in and asked a little too smugly for Deans' liking how he was feeling he suddenly found himself with one irate ape screeching in his face.

"Whoa dude ok just calm down, sorry for whatever." Sam leaned out of Deans' face those teeth really were nasty looking especially when they were only an inch from your nose.

Dean looking slightly mollified jumped off his brother and went to the kitchen and made himself a coffee. Bobby came downstairs and walked in, Dean passed him a coffee and squeaked questioningly at Sam.

"Oh sure thanks Dean," Sam replied as Dean poured one for him too.

"By the way what was all the squawking there?" Bobby asked while downing his drink.

"Oh sorry Bobby Dean was feeling a bit out of sorts I guess." Sam replied.

Dean shrugged and headed into the lounge to watch some tv, Bobby indicated to Sam to stay and began to talk softly.

"I did a bit more research on that witch you offed, she was one nasty customer been around for a few hundred years. You boys got off light she's killed plenty of folks over the years she musta thought it would be funnier to turn Dean than kill him."

"Yeah well Bobby you know how Dean is, he could piss off Mother Theresa." Sam spoke softly.

"Right well the thing is her being so old the spell may take a bit longer to wear off." Bobby was really whispering now.

"Oh no how much longer," Sam could not keep the panic out of his low tones.

"Maybe an extra month or so, I'm just not sure it depends on how many other of her spelled victims are still alive cause as I told you they go in order." Bobby replied.

"Well how many do you think there are?" Sam asked.

"Now that is a tricky one, see part of these transformation spells the old bitch was so good at is longevity as long as the witch is alive so are her victims. You know makes the punishment so much worse that the enspelled can't die or be killed, they're stuck in whatever crazy body she's given 'em."

"Oh great Dean's gonna love this." Sam ran his fingers through his hair wondering the best way to tell his brother the news.

"Well boy I'm gonna leave this one to you, I have some errands in town see you later." With that Bobby headed out.

As he got into his car he heard a loud squeal from the house followed by furious chittering and Sam's soft tones trying to stay calm, he winced when he heard a crash. It sounded like something breakable he just hoped it wasn't anything too precious.

As he drove off he hummed quietly to himself he knew the boys would be fine Dean would never actually permanently damage his brother and if anyone could calm him down it was Sam.

_Well this chapter was written with the help of chocolate truffles and a glass of champagne so please excuse any errors. Things are going to liven up with some visitors to Bobby's soon, oh I have no idea why the glass says Nova Scotia I just like the way it sounds . Please review if you like story._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

After a couple of days of drama Dean had finally calmed down he had not taken the news that his being a monkey could last an extra couple of months too well. But now he was quiet, actually Sam was starting to get worried for the last day and a half Dean had barely bothered to move.

Now as he walked into the lounge there was Dean sitting listlessly in front of the tv eating chips and scoffing down a beer, it really was a very disturbing sight.

"Hey Dean how about we go for a drive, into town or something." Sam tried to sound enthusiastic for Dean.

His brother looked up at him for a moment then shook his head sadly and took another swig of his beer before focusing back on the tv.

Sam realised Dean was watching an old Tarzan flick, surely watching the King of the Apes was not a wise choice for a depressed monkey.

Sam sat next to Dean and his brother belched loudly before slouching further into the couch, Sam sighed but stayed, trying to let Dean know he was there for him. Finally Sam headed out to the kitchen to get them both some lunch.

Without warning the cupboards began to vibrate, Sam started straight towards Dean but a shelf toppled as he went past he managed to avoid most of it but it still landed on his right leg.

"Ahhh crap!" he yelled as he was pinned to the floor. Dean was immediately by his side trying to lift the shelf he screeched out in frustration as he could not move it at all.

Bobby came storming into the room, "What the hell is going on the …oh hell! Sam hang on."

With that he managed to shift the shelf away from Sam's leg.

"Thanks Bobby, was that an earthquake?" Sam sat rubbing his leg it was really painful and was going to bruise badly, but it did not feel broken.

"I dunno sure felt like it.." Bobby's phone began to ring loudly.

"Hang on, yeah Roscoe not a good time… Oh right ok ok calm down I'm coming, you ring Jimmy I'll call Roy and Tanya, who else you got? Yeah they're good, alright I got Sam here as well, no not Dean…. Yeah well too bad he ain't here." He hung up the phone anxiety dripping off him as he turned to the boys.

"Right we got big problems boys, about two hundred and fifty miles east of here there's been a big quake and somethin's come up." Bobby was gathering books and weapons as he spoke.

"It's all hands on deck we got as many hunters as we can muster heading out there town with the cheery name of Slayton."

"What's come up?" Sam asked wincing as he got up to grab his own gear.

"Not sure but it's a big bad and some of the media are there so we gotta be quick and get this thing sorted." Bobby replied heading out to his car.

"Dean you need to stay here ok." Sam spoke firmly to his brother.

"Oh no", Dean thought to himself, "no way you guys are leaving me behind".

He snarled at his brother showing his fangs and jumping out of the room after Bobby stopping to grab a small silver knife as he went, it may not be a gun but at least he didn't feel naked any more.

Sam watched Dean and it seemed that he had more life in him than he had for the last week, well he would just have to keep him safe, he much preferred this to the despondent brother he had been dealing with.

As he climbed in to the Impala he glanced at Dean saw the huge grin on monkeyboys face and spoke, "What the hell ok Dean but stay outta trouble right."

Dean looked at him shook his head and whistled, Sam sighed and revved the engine his leg was still aching but it was bearable following Bobby they headed towards Slayton.

Arriving in town they headed towards a bar name of Snake's Head that was often frequented by any hunters passing through.

As they parked Sam spotted the usual mishmash of hunters vehicles, from old classics like theirs to vans, trucks and beat up pieces of shit like the things Bobby usually drove.

Getting inside Sam was surprised by the number of hunters, Dean was chittering softly in his ear while perched firmly on his shoulder. He looked over and spotted a couple of hunters he knew that he'd been friendly with in the past.

"Hey Sam nice monkey," a large, dark skinned, bald guy grinned at him the scar on his head almost glowing in the rooms subdued lighting.

"Hi Miguel thanks but he's not as nice as he looks believe me," Sam replied as he shook the man's hand, Dean glared at his brother then growled at Miguel softly.

"Hey little amigo don't worry I ain't gonna touch you." Dean shook himself all the tension and ready to kill folks in the room were making his monkeysense go off.

Miguel was about the only person there that looked Sam in the eye, although most of the hunters were good sized the two of them were a bit freaky.

"Goddamnit boys I feel like I'm astandin in tha forest." A pretty brunette came up and poked both Sam and Miguel in the guts with a pointed finger.

"Tanya as I live and breathe you look better every time I set my eyes on you chica." Miguel had swept the long legged girl into a tight embrace.

"Alright you behemoth set me down so I can say hello to the other boy giant, how's it goin there Sam? And where's Dean?" She spoke with a soft Southern accent as she hugged Sam.

"Well Tanya Deans laid up right now he wanted to come but… anyway he sent little Joey here to take over for him." Sam indicated to Dean who rolled his eyes.

"Really I can't believe Dean ever bein' hurt enough to let you come to this on your own I always thought you two were joined at the hip." For a Southern girl Tanya was not known for her tact or social graces Sam reflected.

He shrugged "Well you know all hands needed for this one." He replied.

"Right you lot shut your cakeholes and get over here sose I can fill you in on what's happenin'" an older guy with shaggy, silver streaked black hair and a wicked looking silver hook where his left hand should be, spoke out abruptly across the room.

The hunters stopped talking and paid attention to the speaker, Sam thought you'd have to be a fool not to shut up when that stocky man spoke, he wasn't as tall as Sam but was solid and extremely muscular looking.

_Ok between sick kids, writers block and a few parties it has taken me a little while to do this one next will be the hunt. And yes there is a town called Slayton about 250 miles from Bobby's gotta love Google. Did you all see Jared is on twitter for real now just joined at Jarpad (his own name was taken by evil doppelgangers) to confirm check YouTube for the video._


	6. Chapter 6

_I know I am a terrible person for not working on this but I was stuck on what kind of monsters to hunt when I finally had an epiphany anyway here goes._

_Chapter 6_

"Right we bin working hard to figure what's come up and with the help of a coupla our top psychics we got it figured which is why we called so many of youse in. What we're dealin with 'ere is Ogres."

He stopped for a moment as a murmur of surprise passed around the room.

Sam looked at Dean who had a such a quizzical expression on his face that Sam almost laughed until he thought about some of the lore he had read about ogres and felt a bit green himself.

"Alright I know it's a might strange and there ain't been ogres around for about five hundred years but something triggered that earthquake and it's woken up a bunch of the damn things. Now they are hard to kill sons of bitches and it looks like we got at least ten of 'em.

We had some local media folks poking around, but seems like they bin eaten by the ogres, Jax here found a few bones and some smashed up camera gear. He's hidden it so we got a bit of time before the cops start getting in our way."

He indicated towards another hunter as he spoke the young man was blonde and freckled he was good looking even with the long scar running from his forehead to his jaw.

Sam flinched a little at the casual way the other hunter had spoken about the reporters being eaten, but from what he remembered an ogres main food was good old long pig. Dean was moving excitedly the little tuft of dark brown hair on top of his head had fluffed up Sam glanced at him realising his brother was getting off on the idea of fighting ogres.

He had to find some way of leaving Dean behind, Sam did not want him getting hurt, maybe he could just tie him up or something. He sighed to himself he knew there was no way Dean would be prevented from this one, even he had to admit ogres did sound kinda cool in the monster stakes.

"Right boys and girls the main thing with ogres is the only thing that will kill 'em is heads off, and them bastards have got necks like tree trunks, tough, thick and hard. So make sure your weapons are sharp and strong if it breaks half way through you're dog meat." He gave a small grin as if he thought that was a little amusing.

"Ogres are more lethargic in the daylight so we'll have the plan ready with an idea of their location first thing tomorrow morning, so go get some sleep and meet back here at 5am."

With that he headed off to speak with a group of older hunters including Bobby who had waved to him briefly.

"Well I don't know about you boys but this little gal is gonna get herself a few drinks before bed how about it Sam, Miguel, Little fuzzy?" She asked looking at the boys.

"Just one Chica these ogres are serious Mofos and I am not planning on being munched on by a bunch of goddamned Shrek wannabees." Miguel replied rubbing the scar on his head.

Sam shook his head his leg was throbbing and he really wanted to try to rest it besides he was still hoping to find some way of stopping Dean from coming along.

"No thanks Tanya, I have to put Joey here to bed, but tomorrow night I'll match you drink for drink." Sam replied.

"No problem Sam see you in the morning." Tanya leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek Sam smiled at her and headed off with Dean complaining in his ear.

When they got to the room they had booked Sam lifted Dean from his shoulder and sat heavily on the bed pulling off his jeans he tossed them aside to examine his leg. It looked pretty ugly with large blue, purple and black bruises coming out from his hip down. Dean jumped up and peered at it his fingers touching gently he looked at Sam and chittered softly.

"It's ok Dean I just need a bit of sleep and a couple of Nurofen that should help don't worry let's just get some shut eye hey?"

Sam winced as he spoke and Dean knew he was in a lot of pain, Dean ran his little hand through the tuft of hair on his head, and wished to God he was back in his own body so he could look after his brother.

The next day the hunters met up back in the bar just on daybreak, Sam looked around there was a wide assortment weaponry here from machetes like his own, to medieval swords and axes. They all looked wicked and sharp he hoped they would be enough to stop the ogres. The bar itself had a closed sign up the owner was an old hunter and had been the first to get onto what was happening.

Bobby headed towards him and he smiled a greeting Dean whistled softly back to him.

"How you boys goin' ready to do some hacking?" He asked with a grin that did not reach his eyes.

'Yeah sure Bobby we're all set, Dean has promised to stay out of trouble and my blades good to go. How about you?" Sam replied.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good bin up half the night with Jake, Eddy and Lucille we've put together a bit of a plan. Anyway here's old Jake now listen up." Bobby turned to the hooked hunter who had moved up to the front of the room.

Sam noticed an older woman with striking auburn hair standing beside him, her dark brown eyes looked over at Sam and his brother, giving him a strangely knowing smile she glanced at Dean and nodded.

"We know the ogres are holed up in an abandoned mine just outta town, now what we gotta do is lure them out, now in the daytime that is gonna be mighty difficult. But one thing's for sure we do not want to fight these bastards at night when they have their full strength we'll get eaten alive, literally."

A few hunters looked a little uncomfortable at that thought, Sam had looked up ogres this morning and agreed with Jake's assessment of the situation.

"Now we have a plan to lure them out so don't you all worry about that, the thing is once they are out it is gonna take at least two or more of you to put one down. So work together, no lone wolves here folks, and remember body blows are just gonna make 'em mad you gotta take off the head."

As Jake spoke Sam wondered what the rest of the plan was when he had mentioned it he had felt and seen Bobby tense up beside him.

"Bobby what's going on?" Sam asked his surrogate father.

Bobby looked at him and sighed, "Sam I just want you to hear us out." Bobby looked nervous as hell and Sam was starting to feel like things were about to go very badly.

"We want to use Dean to lure out the ogres." Bobby pulled back a little as if expecting a blow.

"What! No way Bobby are you nuts?" Sam had practically screamed.

TBC I promise not to take so long in with the next chapter (hand on heart)


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Dean's ears had pricked up and with eyes sparkling he leapt across from Sam's shoulder onto Bobby's in one bound somewhat shocking the older hunter, who gasped as the little simian landed on him.

"Whoa Dean, hah! Knew you'd be up for anything you damn idjit." Bobby grabbed at the monkey to steady them both.

"Dean get back here you are not going to be bait for a bunch of savage ogres." Sam was practically shaking with anger at the idea of putting his almost helpless brother at such risk, how could Bobby even consider it

"Just hold on Sam let me explain why we need him," Bobby waved his hand to try and calm Sam down.

"The ogres have pulled a boulder in front of the entry to their hide out, now we have been in and had a look and there's a small gap I'm sure Dean could fit." Bobby was talking fast looking Sam in the eye.

"Jeez Bobby can't we just blow it?" Sam asked.

"Then what kid? We got no idea how far in the things are, if we go in and it's all nice and dark out of the sun them animals are gonna be able to tear us to pieces. The only chance we got is to get them weakened by the sunlight."Bobby replied.

"Well what exactly do you expect Dean to do then once he is in there?" Sam demanded.

"We got this idea from the lore, ogres are closely related to trolls the biggest thing they're scared of is lightening and storms. We want Dean to go in set up some fireworks and come out again then we'll set them off and be waiting when the ogres come running.

Dean had been listening hard and now was nodding vehemently his agreement to the plan, it sounded like the most fun he had had in weeks. He was so sick of feeling useless and ineffective he just wanted to get in there and help somehow.

Sam was watching his brothers body language he sighed internally he knew that now there would be no stopping Dean. The excitement, the recklessness and the sheer bloody-mindedness were all there bursting through.

"Dammit Bobby what if they wake up? Dean wouldn't even be one bite to them." Sam felt like strangling Bobby for this, he knew he was gonna lose this argument the minute Dean heard it.

Dean leapt back over to Sam's shoulder and patted him on the back of the head gently, Sam turned and looked at him in the eye. Dean knew what his brother was thinking and he felt a little guilty, but come on this was their job.

"Ok but one sign of danger and Dean gets out no questions and damn the plan, you got that Dean?" Sam spoke with a harsh edge straight to his wayward older brother, the little ape nodded affirmative.

"Well come on then let's get going." Bobby headed back to the Jake the hookman and began speaking to him and a burly black man that Sam assumed was Eddy and the redhead Lucille. He gestured for Sam to come over and join them.

"We want to thank you and your brother for this Sam." Eddy was speaking to him.

"Yeah well I'm not too happy about it and Dean had better be safe." Sam was angry and so was responding in a way that he had years practicing with his father.

"We assure you Sam we will do everything to keep Dean as safe as we can, Bobby has already made it abundantly clear what we can expect from him if anything happens to your brother." Lucille had spoken in soft measured tones and Sam reluctantly felt himself trusting her.

"You and your brother are the key to defeating the ogres." Jake was talking now but weirdly all the bluff, frontier speak had gone from his voice and he sounded gentle and quite educated.

Sam looked at him askance, he coughed a little and spoke.

"Oh well you know how hunters are tell them you've been to Harvard and they will ignore you for life, all the world's a stage Sam."

Sam shook his head god hunters really were nuts all of them that he had ever met had a screw loose in one way or another, but at least these three did not seem to be psychopaths unlike some he had met.

The hunters packed up and made a convoy just out of town to the abandoned mine site that had been taken over by monsters.

When they got there the hunters were briefed and positioned around the perimeter of the opening, Sam took Dean to the entrance while Bobby fastened the fireworks to him.

"Right Dean you remember any trouble you come straight out, no heroics ok boy cause if anything happens to you I reckon Sam'll bury me." Bobby spoke briefly to the man he loved like his own.

Sam looked at Dean who gave him a small quick hug before jumping and running into the mine, Sam sent an anguished look after him and then took his position.

"Hey Sam I can't believe how clever that little Joey of yours is, you sure he can do this?" Tanya was standing beside Sam just left of the tunnel opening.

"Yeah Tanya if anyone can he can believe me." Sam replied.

As Dean headed inside the mine shaft at about 15m he saw the huge boulder blocking the tunnel, god these things must be immensely strong to move it. He climbed up the boulder moving agilely with small leaps until he reached a small gap at the top he managed to squeeze his tiny body through.

When reaching the other side he gave a shake to fluff his flattened fur and headed in further going quietly and slowly to give his eyes a chance to adjust to the lack of light. He was also using his nose and he did not need to try hard the smell ahead was overpowering he had to fight the urge to run from that god awful stench.

The rancid air got stronger and the temperature also was rising Dean could tell he was amongst the ogres even though he could not see them. As he moved to set the firework charges he heard something snuffling near him. A hand huge, stinking and rough suddenly wrapped itself around his tiny body.

"Oh crap," thought Dean Sammy was gonna lose it.

Evil cliffy again, this is fun to write thanks for reviews and favs. What is going to happen to poor little Dean? Reviews help me update


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

For a moment the huge hand squeezed the life out of Dean before it snuffled and dropped him then rolled over, Dean sat for a millisecond before moving as stealthily as he could.

"Holy shit," He thought to himself, " that was damn close."

He continued out of the tunnel until he could see the faint sliver of light from the gap where he had entered.

He came out and ran straight to Sam scooting up onto his shoulder and grabbing on for dear life.

"Whoa Dean you ok? Geez buddy you reek!" Sam pulled away a little as Dean gave him an evil grin and rubbed a bit more ogre stink onto him.

Bobby headed towards them grinning inanely he was so relieved to see Dean he had felt horribly guilty for sending the boy in there.

"So Dean how did it go?" Bobby asked reaching out to the little guy, Dean decided Bobby should share some of the pong too and leapt across to him rubbing his arm across Bobby's whiskers.

"Eww boy that is disgusting." Bobby flinched.

"Yeah, he seems to think it's funny, I sure would love to know what happened in there." Sam spoke with feeling.

"So Dean I take it we're all set?" Bobby asked, Dean nodded vehemently and gave the thumbs up.

Bobby signalled to Jake and moved back to his place on the perimeter, the next thing they heard was the booming of the fireworks going off followed by outraged bellows and terrifying roars.

"Oh man." Thought Sam, these things sound seriously pissed.

"Dean climb a tree dude stay out of the way." Dean frowned and shook his head.

"Dean if I have to worry about you I won't be able to do this, now get!" Sam yelled and Dean angrily took off speeding up a tree nearby.

Just at that moment a massive jumble of broken boulders came screaming through the air followed by eight growling shrieking monsters.

Each one was about seven and a half ft tall with heavy muscular frames, they were wearing what looked like half cured animal hides, their skin had an unhealthy greyish tinge and their mouths contained razor sharp teeth with two small tusks poking out of each corner. The creatures were blinking and shuddering as the hunters began moving towards them.

Tanya and Miguel along with two other hunters got the first one as it came out towards them, they burst from the shrubbery and while Tanya fired a couple of rounds at it distracting the beast which roared in fury, Miguel stepped in and swiftly beheading it his height helping as he struck.

After seeing their comrade fall the other ogres began to make an almost unearthly din the hunters began circling in taking as much care as they could.

Sam was by Jax and Bobby as they moved in towards the biggest beast it had already managed to rip the arm off another hunter before twisting off his head and tossing it aside. The three of them tried to surround it keeping their blades in front them, it was easily over eight feet tall a howling monstrosity.

As they got closer Sam realised what he had thought was unintelligible roaring was in fact a series of some of the most vile imprecations he had ever heard. Having to fight this hideous stinking beast was one thing, but having it graphically describe what kinds of disgusting acts it was going to perform on your corpse before devouring you was something else.

Sam normally was not too bothered about what the creatures he fought had to say, but this time it was made all the worse by the ogres harsh and guttural voice. And also by the fact that Sam fully believed the thing would do exactly what it said, and probably had before judging by the necklace he could now see it was wearing that appeared to be made of bits of human bones and teeth.

As they edged in trying to get within striking distance the creature lashed a deadly arm sending Bobby reeling back he fell limply and Sam winced as he heard the crack of bones. He desperately wanted to go to Bobby but he knew he had to protect him from the ogre.

Jax suddenly feinted quickly in and Sam managed to make a slice at the creatures neck as he distracted it. The cut to its throat was deep and dark blood began to pour out, but it was not done even though now the sounds coming from its mouth were much lower and with a gurgle that was stomach churning.

It spun quickly grabbing Jax and wrenching at his arms Sam heard it ripping and jumped forward machete swinging, just what the creature had been waiting for it casually tossed the badly injured Jax aside and grabbed Sam's blade. It mangled the machete in its huge hand and grabbed hold of Sam dragging him close.

"Human you have attacked me and my children and now I am going to rip every part of your body, I will crush your every bone, I will tear off your head and use your face to wipe the shit from my child's arse." As she spoke the ogress began to splinter the bones in Sam's arm, true to her word she seemed to be trying to crush every one of Sam's bones.

He could feel himself starting to slip with the pain he could not fight the she bitch she was too strong and the pain in his arm was setting off bright lights in his mind. All of a sudden there was a high pitched scream and Sam thought he must be hallucinating, when a whirling mini tornado landed on the ogress's shoulder taking a bite and tearing off one of her ears.

It was Dean jumping and waving the ear he fled back up a nearby tree as Bobby rose like the wrath of God and sliced the things head clean through. Sam looked around while cradling his agonizing arm and saw that there were no ogres left standing, he could also see most of the hunters looked injured and several were dead.

Sam had watched all this in a daze before falling back slowly, Dean came racing up and looked him hard in the face.

"It's ok Dean I'll be fine." Sam managed to whisper, Dean gave a monkey grin and handed him the ogress's ear.

"Oh man that is so gross." Sam choked a little as he tossed it aside.

While Dean grabbed it and scampered over to Bobby who was holding his cracked ribs and organising those who weren't too badly injured to deal with those who were.

"Well Sammy boy looks like you'll be going to the hospital too that's a damn nasty break there."

Bobby slumped down next to him.

"Yeah how are we gonna explain this Bobby?" Sam asked softly.

"All set boy we got a smashed up coupla cars up the hill, we're gonna head to the hospital, been a real nasty crash. So come on boy let's get movin'." Bobby said.

"Here Sam let me give you a hand darling." It was Tanya hardly a scratch on her Sam looked at her and shook his head amazing.

Understanding what he was thinking as she helped Sam to rise she gave him a small grin.

"You know Sam sometimes it's better to be small and quick than big and strong, here we go now can you walk?"

"Yeah thanks Tanya I'll be ok."

"Good 'cause some of the others aren't so mobile, oh by the way Bobby try not to help we don't need you sending one of those broken ribs through a lung now." With that she waltzed off.

With Dean chattering encouragingly in his ear Sam and the rest of the bruised and battered crew got into their cars and those that needed it set off for the hospital. A few others stayed behind to burn the ogres and load the dead hunters into their vehicles till they could sort out burials.

Sam sighed as he watched smoke beginning to rise as they drove along he knew the hunt had been successful, but he also knew how lucky he was that he and his brother and Bobby for that matter had survived this one.

He glanced at Dean and saw that he was still clutching that disgusting ear, "Aww Dean get rid of that damn thing will ya?" He asked.

Dean glared at him and shook his head holding his trophy tightly, oh boy thought Sam it was hard enough explaining a monkey let alone one carrying an ear, but he was just too tired to care.

"Alright Dean keep it if you want you deserve it, after all you saved me again big brother, thanks."

Dean whistled and sidling up to Sam he grabbed a rag and wrapped the ear in it putting it safely into a pocket.

Sam gave him a pained grin and lay back while Bobby drove carefully to the hospital and hopefully some damn good painkillers.

_Well that was tricky I am not really comfortable writing fight scenes, don't really have the patience but I hope you enjoyed. Dean was going to be all hurt and what not but I just couldn't do it to the poor little guy it felt like animal cruelty. Oh by the way everyone knows ogresses are much nastier than ogres. Thanks to all my reviewers and those favouriting yay monkey Dean._


End file.
